Field of the Invention
As an agriculturist, and attendant the operation and maintenance of my ranch located near Atwater, Merced County, Calif., I frequent such ranch for the purpose of inspection, soil preparation for planting, cultivation, and irrigation, and--against the background of the such activities--the present variety of almond tree was discovered.